monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Farm Online
Just though that I would revisit this idea because I had some things to add to it.For those of you who haven't seen the forum/need a refresher this is my idea. Farming Online I had the though that it would be nice to have the opportunity to farm online and generate resources.Let's get playing.Basically,this is how it works:you would go online to play,and would have a choice of two types of servers: Hunting Servers (Rookie,Expert,Open,etc.) and Farming Servers.Choose a Farming Server,and you are taken to a City Selection screen.Choose a city to join,and you're taken to a large-ish city (not Loc Lac - I don't know where the city would be yet.Maybe you guys can suggest a location?).Now this city differs from Loc Lac in that it's open-by that I mean that you can see everyone moving around and going about their business.The city would also allow for up to 20 people to participate at the same time.No to the actual farming.You would have access to a farm and boats just like offline.The farm and the boats would be slowly upgraded in accordance with your Guild Hunting career;the higher your HR,the better boats and farms you have access to (just like the Guest House). Resource Generation So the next thing is actually getting Resource points to farm and send boats out with.How do you do that?Just like always;freehunts.There are some major differences though.The first one is that you can freehunt in all areas.You can't access all the areas from the start;that is also determined by your HR.But this also allows for the multiple area freehunts people have been asking for.This makes it possible to freehunt Barioth,Gigginox,Agnaktor,and other monsters not accessible in offline freehunts.Now for the multiplayer aspect: let's say you have just started a new city,or you're the only one there,or you're the only person who wants to freehunt.You would check the forecast for the area you want,go to the Area Gate(?) and pick that area.What follows is a standard freehunt;gathering resources,killing bosses,etc.Now what happens when someone ELSE wants to freehunt in the same area?They don't even need to start anew.Just choose the area,join,and start hunting.This drop in-drop out gameplay means that you can do as much as you want,when you want.Want to stop?Choose Return to City from the menu,and you leave.But you don't affect the other hunters.They can keep on their merry way,doing their thing.Now if they were to join a different area,they wouldn't see you,obviously.But the areas would support as many hunters as the city can,and they can all interact and see each other.Each individual hunter would be marked by a dot on the map.Friends would be a different color to avoid getting separated.The lat thing is the fact that boss monsters would scale in difficulty depending on how many hunters are in the area.No god-level unbeatable monsters mind you;they would just have more health (after all,you can faint as many times as is necessary to take out a monster).Now let's go back to the city to discuss another aspect of this whole thing. Trading So now you've been hunting,gathered a bunch of resources,and messed around with some buddies.The next step is to convert your kills into RP and collect Commodities and items.The same things apply as in Moga Village - kill a boss,get rare Commodities.Now take those CM and trade with a ship captain (maybe even the Argosy Captain) for items.You can also trade with other players for items.Say you need some Monster Bone L.You would go to the Trading Area (bland,I know) and set up a trade request.You offer 3 Rathalos Scale for 10 MBL.Now someone who needs Scale would go to a board,search Rathalos Scale and the players offering Rathalos Scale would show up.Now the other player would scroll down the list,and eventually he would see you.He says to himself "Hey,I have 10 MBL.I'll choose this guy." He selects you,and you are automatically highlighted by a massive arrow pointing at your head.He comes over and talks to you,and says (keep in mind that this is all done like Argosy trading) "I'll take those Scale for 10 MLB.But I still need 2 more." You come back with "Okay,I'll throw in 2 more Los Scale,but I need a Jhen Brace." He offers a Jen Brace and 10 MBL,you offer 5 Los Scale,and you both choose "Trade" the trade is completed,and you both get what you need. What do you guys think? Suggestions? Criticisms?--CrellinEtreyu 21:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Personnallly I like it. It makes it so you don't have to switch between offline and onnline to farm and use the boats it incorporates player trading which is definately a good thing. The only problem I see with it is that people can just join in the area you're going to. This is because there are alot of people who like to be total asses and just stop you from carving, mining, or gathering. I could see this on a much larger scale with this idea. Maybe it should be more like a quest in the online now where you can put a password up but it will hold more people like you said. It would just be like and unlimited time quest that was able to hold more people. Hope this helpsHolyfrogs? 13:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC)